Welcome to my world
by Kyubii2740
Summary: when naruto and his gang comes to a rich school thing get turned upside down. my first fanfic : couples are naruhina nejten shikatema
1. information

Hello readers I am kyubi2740 and this is my first fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**This story is about when teens meet from different parts of konoha east side is were all the gangs and thugs and stuff are, and west side is were the rich people lives and barely nothing happens. But when naruto and his gang go to a high school on the other side things get messy.**

**

* * *

******************

EAST SIDE OF KONOHA

_(main characters)_

**Naruto Uzimaki**

Age:16

Personality: hyper, active, daredevil, knucklehead

Looks: has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes,wears a lot of orange with black. And has whisker marks on his cheek

Naruto has had a hard childhood to begin with his father(Minato) died when he was young. And his mother(Kushina) works at an insurance company. Naruto loves ramen. He hates people says hes stupid.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Age:16

Personality:calm,cool

looks: has black hair,(he looks like in the manga episode 800 somewhere with the bangs in the front of his head)has onyx eyes, likes to wear blue and black.

Sasuke has had it rough as well. His parents died in a car accident and he lives with his brother(Itachi) who works at a business association called "Akatsuki". He can and will fight anyone who gets on his nerves . He hates people who calls him emo. And him and Naruto are like brothers.

_(other characters)_

garra

shaikamru

temari

**

* * *

**

WEST SIDE OF KONOHA

_(main characters)_

**Hinata Hyuga**

Age:16

personality: calm, smart,(she not shy in my stories)

looks:has long indigo hair, has lavender eyes, likes to wear white, blue or purple

Hinata's mother dies giving birth to her little sister. Shes rich because it just runs in the family is popular at school. Very smart and gets strait A's. She goes out with Kiba who flirts with other girls behind her back. Her friends try to tell her but she wont listen.

**Sakura Haruno**

Age:16

looks:has medium length pink hair, green eyes, likes to wear pink and red.

Sakura has an easy life her mother works at an health inspector her father works as a cop. She likes to go shopping with her friends at the mall and text in class. She still gets A's in class.

_(other characters)_

tenten

neji

ino

chouji

Kiba


	2. Abuse

**My first chapter! Hope its good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, and garra were in big trouble. They were skateboarding in the street until sasuke dared naruto to jump over that car,and he failed ending up in the cars front windows smashed they didn't know it was the principal's." This is the last time you will ever get in trouble here again" the principal said angrily. "i have had it with all this nonsense! You all will be Expelled!" naruto was the first to speak " so were are we going then there isn't no other high school in the city except for that rich ass school" " o I will make an exception, your guardians will be piking you up."

"Naruto!" kushina (narutos mom) said "_**moooooooom**_" his friends snickered. After giving naruto a long speech they went home.

_The next day_

it was Saturday morning and naruto went outside with his friends and they got letters saying that they were going to central(the rich school). "Why do we have to got to this lame ass school" sasuke said. "this is all your fault" naruto said. "well you went with the dare" sasuke said calmly." But you dared me to do it!" "It ain't my fault you cant jump over a car."he said coolly. "OK you guys we get it your both wrong" "wheres shika?" and then they see him sleeping on the ground. Garra goes up to him and kicks his ass. "Ow what the hell?" "Well wake the hell up then were in a crisis!" Shikamaru mumbled something that sounded like troublesome.

_Monday morning_

It was time for Naruto and his friends to go to school naruto was wearing blue jeans and orange blac label shirt, with some orange high top Adidas. He said by to his mom, grabed his book bag and walked to school and he had a long way to walked. He met up with his friends and started walking. They reach the school and go to the principals office to get there schedules and were in the hallway"Man this school is lame." sasuke said."Tell me about it" naruto said. " Hey, lemme see you schedule." "cool we have the same schedule." Aww you guys are lucky I have honors class." Shikamaru said. So they go to there class except Naruto who went to the bathroom. Then he started to hear voices. "K-kiba please stop." it was a girl voice _"what is a girl doing in the boy's bathroom?" _Naruto thought. "Come on babe you'll like it." "L-leave me alone." then he heard a noise _slap _she hit him then she ran out of the bathroom then that's when he saw her. She was beautiful she had long indigo hair that reached her mid back. She had lavender eyes. She had pale skin. "You bitch!"he said angrily. He grabbed her about to slap her. Then Naruto stepped in "Hey, leave her alone!" "What the hell are you gonna do about it.

He grabbed his hand then twisted it backwards. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" then he ran away. "Hey, are you okay?" " Yeah thanks I'm Hinata." "No prob I'm Naruto, who was that anyway" she sighed. "That's my boyfriend Kiba." "Oh, why is he your boyfriend?" "Can we stop playing 20 questions and get to class." "Okay can I walk you to class." "I'm good." "Soo what class do you have?" "Homeroom." " No i mean what teacher do you have ." "oh, Mr Hatake." "Me to!"

* * *

**sorry this was short its my first real chapter ill try to make it longer**


End file.
